Cruddy Straws
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Hoagie has everyone pull straws to see who escorts who to kukis wedding. Wally gets Kuki as much as he hates it he had too mcuh pride to back out. KNDFANGIRL will do anything to stop Kuki from marrying Ace. UPDATED. please read. staring KNDFANGIRL.Finishd
1. Chapter 1

**Cruddy Straws**

Hoagie's POV

In two days was Kuki Sanban's wedding. She was more excited than that day she went on a space mission with Wally. Wally. Kuki and Wally haven't really spoken much since she got engaged on Christmas Eve. I don't blame Wally for not talking to her. It must hurt him badly but….he should've told her sooner or at least told her in general. Kuki still thinks eveythings normal but Wally just avoids her and stays in his room in the tree house (were in the AND, very few teens get into this) and pouts. When Kuki wasn't here he was safe to watch TV without worry she would go on and on about her "cruddy wedding" as he calls it.

"I say we draw straws" I suggested in the kitchen.

"Draw straws for what?" Rachel asked sitting next to Nigel sipping her orange soda.

"Look where all tired of numbah three's constant bragging about every detail of her wedding. We should draw straws to see who rides with who" I pulled out some straws and on each straw said another person's name. All the boys would pick to see who they rode with (carpooling is good for the environment). To me this seemed like a decent idea. I called Wally in and we pulled straws wich Abby was holding. After everyone had one we would turn them over and revile to everyone who we got.

"I got Rachel!" Nigel said proudly

"I got…" I paused for a second. "I got…Abby". We all turned to Wally, knowing who he had.

Wally's POV

KUKI? What the crud? I can't drive Kuki to her wedding. But if I don't I'll look like I'm afraid of the 24 year old. How do I get myself into these cruddy messes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruddy straws**

Hoagie's POV

"Ya know Wally, you don't have to drive her if you don't want to, I'm sure Hoagie or Abby would gladly..."

"No..." he muttered leaving the room "I can drive a cruddy girl to her cruddy wedding. Cruddy straws" When he was finally gone Rachel asked

"Ace can't drive her?"

"Ace is driving up with some friends of his" I sighed.

[Twelve minutes later]

No POV

Wally had heard Kuki humming the rainbow monkey theme song (still her favorite) right outside the door. He turned off wrestling and ran into his room. Avoiding her was going to be impossible tonight when he had to drive from Cleveland OH to Nashville Tennessee (I think it's possible to there in two days, correct me if I'm wrong). He would have to drive nonstop while she went on and on about the wedding.

"Wally" She walking into his room. You could just see the horror on his face but Kuki was too excited to notice. He sat up from lying on his floor.

"Kuki?" he asked

"Wally I'm so glad you're going to drive me!" she hugged him. He blushed than nearly broke down in tears when remembering why she was hugging him. He was driving her to her weeding in an hour and he couldn't change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry everyone! I was going to update sooner but freaked out when I saw the commercial for the new episode of the secret life of the American teenager! If you saw it, then you must know the feeling I felt. I'm afraid to re watch that and ****I'm running out of possibilities it could be besides….the obvious.**

**Cruddy Straws**

"Is everyone ready to go" Rachel asked. All the bags where packed and everything was loaded up in the cars. Kuki double triple checked to make sure she had everything she needed. Wally just brought casual clothes, he wasn't sure he was going to even attend this stupid wedding.  
>Everyone though Kuki was lucky. In a way. Wally had the best car. A red convertible while Hoagie was driving a smart car and Nigel had his mom's minivan. The van filled up with luggage including Kuki's wedding dress. Rachel insisted she take it because they had more room. In fact they took all the luggage.<p>

When everyone drove off all hell broke loose for Wally.

"The wedding is going to be great!" She said laughing in his car. She went on and on about every detail and he couldn't help but think about how this should be his wedding. By the time there were in the middle of no where Kuki had fallen asleep. The sun had risen and things where looking up for Wally.

"Kling-clang-clang-Shoom" The car roared. Wally pulled over to check the engine. It didn't look good exactly. Wall wasn't that good with cars but he knew enough that the engine probably shouldn't have smoke coming out of it. He turned off the car.

"Hmmm…Wally what's going on?" She yawned

"Kuki I don't know if we'll be able to get to your wedding on time"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything except…..no, wait I don't own anything

No POV

Deep, deep down Wally felt bad that this happened. Although the thought of sabotaging the wedding had crossed his mind. While Wally had hoped and prayed something would happen to post pone the wedding he knew what he needed to do.

"What do you mean?" Kuki asked wide awake now.

"The engines toast" he explained slowly knowing it would upset her. A river poured down her cheeks.

Wally's POV

"Crud!" I thought to myself "How does she expect me to do nothing when she cries like that!"

" I know I'm going to regret this…" I thought once again…

"Kuki come with me, I know this area there is a coffee shop down the street about 4 miles." Kuki brightened up but I still felt like crud. How can I help Kuki marry him?

No POV

They walked the four miles and came up the shop. Inside was a decent number of people, mostly teens and young adults. In the far side of the room was a big stage for open mike night. All the times Wally has gone here he has never seen everyone preform. People come here every day in hopes they had discovered the next YouTube star. With no one wanting to be on YouTube they didn't perform in years. They spotted a car repair man

"Excuse me sir can you help me…?" Wally stopped and thought about the man he was talking to…Kuki broke the silence.

"S-sticky Beard?" Kuki asked unsure. He wasn't dressed like a pirate but still had lollypops in his beard

"Ay" he said not wanted to embarrass his self in front of the KND. "After Abigail beat me last time I gave up and now repair cars" he sighed.

"Can you help me?" Kuki asked still wanting his help.

"I have no more candy"

" no I'm trying to get to my wedding and our car…" Sticky interrupted

"You two are finally tying the knot aye? Truth be told I always saw you two together." He laughed. Wally blushed rubbing the back of his fore head imagining if that was true.

"Who Wally? No were just good friends" Kuki laughed and Wally snapped back into reality. Sticky raised his eye brow.

"Sorry I can't help you" he said. Deep down he was helping them by not getting her to her wedding but he'd never admit to it.

"Aw come one Beard-o, help these kids out" said the janitor the toilinator (excuse my spelling). He was still wearing his usual villain get up even though he wasn't much of a threat out in the middle of nowhere.

"Make em' sing" KNDfangirl screamed in the crowd. Everyone seemed to like this idea especially sticky beard.

"Ok you have to sing." He grinned. Wally took a step back. Kuki was the one with more confidence. She was in that school play back when they where ten. Wally couldn't sing the song with just her watching, mainly because it was a mushy love song.

"No both of you" Toilinator said the dreaded words. "together"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! In case you thought I was different than the others who post things on this sight no I do not own KND. Thanks for asking ( I do not own anything nto even this song)

No POV

"T-together?" He swallowed those words. "you mean like…together" he asked.

"Yeah together!" Everyone seemed to cheer. Wally glanced over at Kuki, her eyes where big enough she could star in her own Disney movie. Feeling guilty once again his car was supposed to be check last year but he never got around to it) he finally agreed.

"What should we sing" Everyone in the place thought for a moment.

"What about five mintues to midnight" KND fangirl called from the crowd. Wally glared at her. It was Kuki's favorite and they all new that. He wasn't going to serenade her he was going to get his car fixed.

"That's only sung by boys" I protested but they just changed some parts for Kuki. They hooked up the karaoke machine and we where on stage all set. KNDfangirl sat right in the front taking a video with her phone.

Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke

Fast lives are stuck in the undertow

But you know the places I wanna go

_Cause oh oh oh_

_I've got a sickness, you've got the cure_

_You've got the spark I've been lookin' for_

_And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

[Wally] he glanced over at Kuki wondering when her part would start

_Now you know you wanna_

_Just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_Sing it oh oh_

_Yeah all we need so here we go_

[Kuki] when the screen showed his turn was up he let out a sig of relief and listened to Kuki's beautiful voice.

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

[Wally again] he knew all the words, Kuki used to sing it him ever day. Every time she did he pushed her away and than watched Kuki sing it to Ace from outside her house. Call him a stalker if you wish. I call him an idiot.

_We could_

_Pack up and leave all our things behind_

_No fact or fiction or storyline_

_Cause I need you more than just for tonight_

[Kuki] she kept glancing over at him while singing wondering if he rememebered when she would spend her free time getting him to play with her and singing to him but it didn't matter she found someone else. She just wondered.

_You're oh oh oh, like air_

_I can't stop my breathing in_

_I'm weak and you are my medicine_

_I won't stop till I am under your skin_

[Wally] they glanced at each other and caught each other. Hardly noticing the blushing.

_Now you know you wanna_

_Just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_Sing it oh oh_

_Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

_And when the clock strikes twelve_

_Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?_

_Cause you know I never will_

_I think we should strike a match_

_We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts_

_We can make the time stand still_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

[Both] they sang the end strong and the crowd loved it.

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

Wally felt actually proud of not backing down. That is until KNDfangirl shouted

"Kiss her!" Wally rolled his eyes and sent her a look that said I-would-if-i-could. Kuki gave her a white piece of paper on the way out. It didn't bother wally he was too busty fantasizing about kissing Kuki.

Sticky beard drove them in his pirate ship back to there car. It was faster then walking.

Thanks for reading. Until next time and special thanks to KNDfangirl.

Hoagie: How come I wasn't in this chapter or the last one?

Me: Cause your not that funny and a little emotional

Hoagie: what are you talkin- BOOOOBBB! *cries in dark corner*

Wally: Shut up about the stupid lizard

Thanks KNDFANGIRL.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Serious I didn't think I would get so many. A special thanks to Youjustgotrejected for not rejecting my story and encouraging another chapter! Also no I do not own anything!

No POV

"Here lad" he handed the car keys to Wally "the cars all done now". Kuki and Wally jumped in. The pirate car repair man sailed off hardly noticing the trail of flattened cars behind him.

Wally and Kuki turned and looked at each other. Wally wasn't sure whether to smile or frown on the situation. When Kuki burst out laughing he knew to smile.

"I thought…thought you don't sing" she laughed.

" I don't…." he blushed she hardly noticed with the sun in her eyes. Wally started driving down the street. An hour went by and it had been 12 hours since they had left at 9:00pm last night.

"Hey Kooks you want some breakfast" he asked her. She looked up from her favorite book "the girl who owned a city".

"Do we have time to stop?" she asked confused. She thought they were behind schedule.

"My GPS has a shortcut that's not even on any maps. We might even get before the others." He smiled as her face brightened. She was starving, she had been so excited about driving with her best friend she skipped dinner.  
>"YAY! Where should we go"<p>

"You could get some Hoagies from Wawa while I fill the car with gas" Wally smiled at his brilliant idea. Staying away from Kuki for a whole few minutes was fantastic.

Kuki ran inside the WAWA and ordered the Hoagies with the little machine thing. Every button she pressed she sang aloud

"I like whole cheese on my Hoagie and no mayo or ketchup or salad dressing just cheese and salami"

"Will you keep it down" the man making the sandwiches yelled. Kuki didn't recognize him with a hairnet on until he stopped bending over and stood up straight.

"F-father?" she took a few steps back. (the man is still all black but wearing a white hairnet which is obvious)

"Well if it isn't numbah three of the kids next door" he said slathering some mayo on a roll.

"What are you doing here…" she asked taking a few more steps back.

"My delightful children might have been, ya know, delightful but they didn't get scholarships into college. To pay it all off and keep my beautiful mansion I had to get a job" he shot some flame some the rolls toasting them. Kuki didn't say anything, if she did she feared she would laugh.

"Hey Kooks" he said sitting on a blanket in grass he set up near the Wawa after filling his car. Luckily he managed to find enough money under the seat of his car to pay for it. It wouldn't have been hardly enough though to pay for a new engine.

"Hey Wally" she said sitting down. Wally opened the bog of Hoagies. They were all melted. He gave Kuki a confused look.

"Father works here and…." Wally just smiled already knowing how they where toasted just by that half a sentence. They laughed for a while about Father working here when Wally thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He didn't care and figured it must be a butterfly or something girly like that. He was half right. After the picnic they threw away there trash and folded up the blanket. It started raining a bit and they ran to the car to put up the hood. They made it just in time because a soon as they put it up it started pouring. Wally reached for his GPS on the floor but stopped and stared for a second before picking it up.

"OH my Crud!" he examined it. Kuki took it from him to see if it was alright. Written in white sharpie across the front on the cracked screen were the words:

_**The wedding will not go on**_

_** -KNDFANGIRL**_

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Also thanks Gamewizard2008 for giving me the idea where father is right now.

Hoagie: AGAIN! I'm not in this chapter either!

Wally: Sure you are, the used the word Hoagie at least ten times.

Abby: *Rolls eyes* Will you two shut up! Abby needs some sleep.

Hoagie: Well excuse me for trying to make conversation. Hey Knock! Knock!

Wally: I'll shut him up Abby. Hey Hoagie how's Bob?

Hoagie: Bob? Oh he's….BBBBBOOOOOBBBB!

KNDFANGIRL: This is why Kuki isn't marrying you Wally.

Wally: Who says I wanted to marry a cruddy girl like her!

Kuki: you mean you don't? *runs off crying*

Wally: CRUD!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back and I have an all new never before seen no longer in theaters chapter! That's right and I don't own a thing go figure.

"Who did this?" Wally asked "Well I know who cruddy did this but…why did she do this" Kuki grabbed her laptop from the back and got free Wi-Fi from the McDonalds next door.

"According to her profile page, she is a HUGE 3/4 fan". Wally wasn't too sure what this meant but when it finally caught up at him he started turning as red as an apple (the red ones not the yellow ones). Kuki blushed a bit too.

"So" Wally finally said "looks like we will need a map" they found a map under the sea and drove off behind schedule again. These maps where like forty years old. Some restaurants on it closed down before Wally was born. A GPS would have been better.

"Kuki do I make a right or a left?" Wally drove down the busy street. Kuki didn't answer. He worried that during the last half an hour they had been driving in silence was because of something he said when they where talking. She had been awfully quiet; he couldn't take it if she hated him. He glanced over at her while driving. It was 6:00pm and she was sleeping peacefully. He watched her sleep for what felt like a moment but was actually longer and he hit something. He stopped so fast Kuki hit her head hard on the dash board. So hard he worried he knocked her unconscious.

No longer concerned with what he had hit, he grabbed Kuki yelling

"Kuki are you alright?" His heart sank when there was no response.

"Wally what's going on" apparently he had hit a taxi in front of him with KNDFANGIRL inside, she got out and asked Wally is everything was ok (he put the roof back down after the rain)

"No Kuki banged her head… I don't know what to do" He said in a panicky way.

"Wally you have to give her mouth to mouth CPR" KNDFANGIRL cried. Wally felt that this is something he needed to do. If she had a concussion she could be in a coma any minute. pulling her toward him he did the necessary CPR . Cars honked their horns but Wally couldn't here. All he heard was Kuki pulling away from him and saying

"What's going on" He hugged her a bit and explained. She felt so terrible and had a great pain in her head, she rubbed it. Wally turned to thank KNDFANGIRL and ask her why she smashed the GPS but when he turned around she was gone. All that was left was a note on the dashboard. Wally read it feeling kind of stupid and blushing as repeated every word in his head. Finally he read it aloud:

_**Hey Wally Cute kiss between you too. BTW I put a bit of sleeping potion in Kuki's water when smashing your GPS. Thanks for not calling the police.**_

_**3/4 forever!**_

_**-Guess who**_

Thanks for reading please review!

Hoagie: Can I ask a question?

Abby: This ain't gonna be one of your lame jokes is it cause Abby can't take those anymore.

Hoagie: *stays silent*…..Whats it called when you lend money to a bison?

Hoagie again: A buffa-Loan! Ha ha ha ha ha get it buffa-loan!

Abby: That's not funny fool *hits him with her hat*

If you have an extremely lame joke send it in. I don't know that many.


	8. Chapter 8

I have written yet another chapter! My apologizes to yougotrejected I messed up your pen name before. I wanted to kick myself after realizing I did that, I hope you were not offended. In case you thought I did, no I am not Mr. Warnerburton (god I hope I spelled his name right) and I do not won KND.

Wally's POV

I tried to convince her to get some sleep, that I could handle the map on my own for a while. She didn't seem convinced and has midnight rolled around she had bags under her eyes. I didn't think she would be able to stay up this long but I think she's doing it out of fear. First of all her wedding is at 4 tomorrow and we aren't very close and second of all last time she went to sleep I kissed her. It wasn't even my cruddy fault.

I glanced over at Kuki, she had finally fallen asleep. I decided now would be a good time to pull over and maybe get enough candy for a sugar rush, I needed the energy. I stopped at the candy shop where Night brace **used** to work he was fired for terrorizing the children who were frequent costumers.

No POV

_Kuki would have never let me stop_; Wally thought to himself. When he got back out of the store something wasn't right. He could sense it. In the car everything appeared to be the same as before he left for only a minute. Its when he started driving that he realized what was wrong.

"My map" he said aloud quietly to avoid waking up numbah three. He searched everywhere for it but no map.

_Oh my crud_; Wally thought _I'm being stalked!_

Wally glanced around the parking lot. The only source of light was a street light which flickered. Feeling a bit nervous Wally drove off looking for a place to get a map. He spotted a map stand and took one (it was free of course) and was glad he did because he was planning to go the wrong way.

"Darn it" KNDFANGIRL said to herself looking through binoculars at them driving off. " I need plan E" she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number no one expected.  
><strong>Thanks for reading! I have no idea who she called. I need suggestions if you have any. Please send me a plan for her I don't know what else she could do to attempt to stop them.<strong>

Wally: You mean you don't cruddy know how this will end?

Me: No I do I just need another plan.

Hoagie: Hey guys want to hear a joke? Whats brown and sticky? *Everyone leaves the room*

Hoagie again not caring everyone left: A STICK! Get it…s-stick.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I am back! Thank you for all the wonderful suggestions and I combined some for the perfect answer. I don't own KND or anything else.

NO POV

"Hey Think purple 54 and KNDnumbuh007, I need you to bring me two people." KNDFANGIRL said on her cell phone watching Wally drive.

Meanwhile….

"Wally, what's going on?" Kuki yawned waking up. It was morning now and they were only ten minutes away but Kuki couldn't tell she was too concerned with the time. She was the map and took it from the dashboard.

"Wally this is a different map!" she yelled hitting him with it. "Did you stop somewhere?" she laughed. Wally didn't answer and only glanced over at her once. She hit him again.

"Wally I'm serious" she playfully hit him. He started laughing too. It was probably the most fun they have had together since she started dating Ace. It's like the world stopped and they both didn't remember that in only a few short minutes Kuki was marrying the wrong guy. They started joking around and Kuki glanced at the time.

"Wally the wedding starts in twenty minutes" she said not too concerned figuring he had a plan.

"We'll be there in seven minutes kooks" he reassured her.

"…Thanks Wally" she hugged him. Wally blushed a bit and his heart sank when he remembered the only reason she was happy was she was getting married soon. His heart was stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell her but this was different than all those other times. This wasn't life or death, this was she was marrying someone else. Obviously she doesn't love him. Maybe she used to but not anymore. His heart heart just thinking about how he had a chance and blew it.

"No problem kooks" He faked a smile so she wouldn't see. "Hey what's that" he saw two familiar faces waving their hands on the side of the road. He pulled over. It was a bright after noon although the sky was full of white clouds.

"You stoopid boy!" She yelled when he pulled over. I'll give you one guess on who it was. Fanny Fulbright.

"Fanny and Patton?" Kuki asked "Why are you two handcuffed together?"

"Because! That stoopid boy has the key" she said pulling Patton over to the car. Wally wasn't too sure what was going on but out of fear (Fanny's pretty scary) he and Kuki got out of the car. Fanny took the car keys and ran into the woods dragging Patton behind her.

"What the crud just happened?" Wally asked staring at the woods in confusion.

"I'm not too sure" Kuki looked down at her feet. How is she supposed to get to the wedding now?

What really happened

"Thank you Think Purple 54 and KNDnumbuh007, And hello Patton and Fanny"

"What do you think you're doing" Fanny asked

" I got my friend Numbuh310alltheway to pick up these for you" she held out some handcuffs and cuffed them onto their wrists.

"You cannot do this, where is the key" Patton demanded pulling on the hancuffs making sure they weren't from a magic kit.

"OWWW!" Fanny kicked him. Patton kicked her back.

"Will you two love birds stop? I know Wallabee Beetles has the key in his car and I know where he will be passing in only a few minutes."

Thanks for reading!

Sonya: Aw I wanted to be in this chapter!

Lee: *playing with yoyo* Yeah were never in anything!

Henrietta: I am never in anything! Everytime I am you make a fool out of me, ending up this Abigail Lincoln I am a girl!

Kami: hay at least you are a character I just found out I'm made up!

Haogie: Wanna hear a joke

Wally: I have one! What do you call a man with no arms or legs in a pool?

Haogie: What?

Wally: Bob

Hoagie: BBBBBBOOOOOOBBBBBBB!

Thanks everyone. I saw that joke online when I was searching for lame ones for Hoagie to say. I figured he couldn't say it but Wally could.

Wally: I am sorry Hoagie I got another one. What do you call a man with a rubber toe?

Hoagie: *sniff* what?

Wally: Roberto, but for short they call him Bob.

Hoagie: BBBBBBBOOOOOOOBBBBBB!


	10. Chapter 10

I have written more! Everyone clap! Thank you thank you, your too kind thank you.

I own Knd just like I own the sun (sarcasm. Gotta love it)

"Wally what are we gonna do?" Kuki asked concerned. Wally sprang into action tinkering with some wires in his car. Soon enough the engine roared. Kuki kissed him on the cheek.

"yeah…it was nothing" he blushed looking at his feet. They drove off.

"Remember when all those ants attacked us on that picnic a few hours ago" she laughed

"Yeah" Wally said speeding down the high way. Luckily there was little traffic.

"I know why now. Rachel has my ant reppeller spray in her car." Wally playfully glared at numbah three for making those fire ants bite his leg. There was so close to the wedding now they could almost smell Ace's strong cologne. The sy was pretty much clear now. There was only a few white puffy clouds in the blue sky. Kuki looked up and admired them. She pinted out everyone that looked like a rainbow monkey.

Soon enough they got there with only a few mintues to spare. Kuki and Wally ran out of the car running through the parking lot of the church. When they finally spotted Nigel's mini van Kuki ran in and grabbed it. She didn't have time to be made at Rachel for not locking the door. She headed into the church to get dressed in the backroom, leaving a depressed Wallabee on the church steps.

"Dude you made it" Hoagie said in a way that surprised Wally. As if Kuki and him weren't going to show to Kuki's wedding.

"Yeah well sorry were late this cruddy girl-" Wally started to say but Hoagie interrupted him

"You mean KNDFANGIRL"

"Hoagie I swear if you tell me you hired her…"

"What? No! she posted a few videos of you guys on YouTube." Hoagie took his phone out of his suite pocket and showed him. Wally learned that she had a camera hidden in his car. He saw everything that happened played back to him.

"Hey I never saw this video before" Hoagie pressed it before Wally could stop him. It was music video of Wally and Kuki singing. While the song played it showed a mix of events that happened like the picnic and Kuki kissing him on the cheek. It always returned to show Wally and Kuki singing together.

"Dude! You still love her!" Hoagie pointed out

"No….I don't!" Wally said blushing. Hoagie usually would have ignored it but today wasn't just any day.

"You idiot! The girl you love is about to marry the guy you hate! Man up, admit you love her and do something about it" Hoagie said angrily.

"…maybe I do" Wally looked at his week again.

"I'm not the one you need to tell" Hoagie reminded him. Wally knew he couldn't do that Kuki ruin the best day of her life?

"Lets just go watch the wedding" he said sadly hearing the Organ play. They sat down in a middle row. Wally sat near the aisle. He watched the bridesmaids Abby, Fanny, and Sonya walk down all dressed in green dresses. Wally noticed the grooms men were standing in the front. Patton, Lee and Nigel. Who knew Ace even knew these people. Kuki walked down the Aisle dressed in the most gorgeous dress in the world. It was simple sparkly white dress with a green ribbon wrapped around her waist. The dress wasn't too poofy and she had her hair down.

As she passed Wally she glanced over at him. He was looking at the floor sadly knowing it was too late. Kuki thought he was being SELFISH

_Can't that jerk just be happy for me for once? Not everything is about him!_

"You messed up Wally" a familiar voice whispered from behind him. He turned around and saw a fifteen year old girl sitting there.

"what do you want" he muttered.

"Its not too late Wally" She whispered trying to get him to disturb the wedding

"How did you even get here" he avoided interrupting Kuki's wedding.

"Kuki gave me an invitation back in chapter two or three and I was in the back of your car for several hours, my back is killing me" Wally rolled his eyes and he stood up and walked down the aisle to the back door. Kuki watched him leave. A tear formed in her eye. He really can't stand to see her happy.

_Wally really can't be supportive, can he. _she asked herself angrily.

Yeah cliffhanger! I love those…sort of.

Sonya: I don't understand something

Me: What?

Sonya: whats going on? Isn't this Kuki and Wally's wedding?

3/4 fans everywhere: NO!

Sonya: I'm sorry I haven't been in this too often.

Kuki: Wally is such a jerk for leaving!

Wally: *puts head down in shame*


	11. Chapter 11

Wow a lot of people have read my story. We all want to know what happens next. So just to recap

They arrived at the wedding safely.

Wally just left pissing off Kuki

I am wasting precious time you could spend reading this chapter.

I don't own KND

"Where did Wally go?" KNDFANGIRL asked Hoagie

"How did you even get here?" Hoagie asked annoyed about the Bob thing (This is from KNDFANGIRL's dance story).

"There was a glitch on my computer"

_Why do I always have to an idiot? _Wally asked himself crying outside the church. The look she gave him when he left just made him regret not telling her even more. There was no way Wallabee Beetles wanted to watch as Kuki married that jerk. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Kuki and she belongs with him. Ace has been trying to steal her away since that day at the tubathon. Wally swallowed his pride and grabbed a pack of gun and some other things. He grabbed his stuff and went back inside (note: Wally is still wearing his orange hoody and jeans, hes not very dressed up)

Inside no one seemed to notice Wally enter. He went back to sit with Hoagie. He had all his stuff in his pockets to avoid anyone seeing it.

"Dude your back. Kuki's about to get married' Hoagie said in hopes he would try to stop him. Nigel came back from the bathroom and sat on the other side of Hoagie. He was holding a small skunk. Bradley.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." For a moment there was complete silence. No one whispered, no sound at all.

Right as the pastor was about to speak again Ace fell to the ground with a yellow substance covering his face.

HA HA HA HA HA HA

ACE: what the noodles happened?

Hoagie: You should see a doctor. Don't let them cut your toes off or you'll have to call a toe truck to get home! GET IT? Toe truck ha ha!

Nigel: That's not funny *throws Abby's hat at him*

Hoagie: Why are you hitting me?

Nigel: Abby put me in charge of it while she stands up next to Kuki. She is made of honor you know.

Hoagie: Yeah well!...I

Nigel: BOB!

Hoagie: BBBBBBOOOOOOBBBBBB!

Wally: *Gives Nigel high-five* Yeah!

Hoagie: Oh yeah well KUKI!

Wally: *Puts head down again*

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

BACK! Yeah I am! What do you think happened to Ace. Stop what you're doing and leave a review saying what you think happened. Than read it and see if your right. Do that Now! Please I am so curious what you are thinking!

Hey you didn't review go back and tell me what you think happened to Ace.

"Ace are you okay?" Abby kneeled down next to him. Ace and Kuki's parents stood up in hopes he was alright. Abby took a sample of the yellow stuff with her finger and sniffed it. "Mustard?" She asked looking around the room. There she saw him holding up a mustard gun with shaky hands. There was horrified looks from everyone in the room but Wally hardly noticed with all his attention on Kuki.

After a while of silence Wally said "You deserve s-someone better" His voice was shaky too. "like ….a real man he can't even take a mustard shot…someone who l-loves you for the beautiful, amazing …..f-fantastic girl you….you are." He was blushing with every word he spoke. With every pause he took. He thought of running out but his legs where suddenly paralyzed.

"What's more romantic than mustard to the grooms face" KNDFANGIRL asked Hoagie. Hoagie was too busy watching Wally make a fool of himself. Off course KNDFANGIRL was taking a video with her phone for her Wally and Kuki series on YouTube.

"you deserve…someone better…someone lik-" she cut him off.

"Someone like you?". The words she spoke where ones he would never forget. The way she said it was obvious to everyone that she was rejecting him. Was it really the worst thing to be in love with him? She made it very clear to everyone especially Wally that she thought so. She said it with a hint of disgust. He got all feeling back in his legs and rna like the wind down the aisle and out the door again. This time the crying started before he even left the church he tried to hide his tears. He ran out and never looked back.

"Why am I such a cruddy idiot?" He beat himself up. "Of course she doesn't like me! What was I thinking" he stood outside the grey church on the porch.

REVIEW if you didn't already. I want to know what you thought happened to Ace.

Ace: Am I gonna make it Doc?

Doctor Hoagie: of course you only had mustard in your face.

Yougotrejected: Tell us a joke Hoagie! *runs away before he says joke*

Everyone: *groans*

Hoagie: There once was a bear& a rabbit that hated each other. One day they found a genie in a lamp who said he would grant them each 3 bear went first and he said,"I wish to be the only male bear in this forest." And he got his wish.

The rabbit said, "I want a motorcycle helmet." And he got his wish.

The bear went up and said, "I wish to be the only male bear in the U.S. and all the rest were female." And he got his wish.

The rabbit said, "I wish I had a motorcycle to go with that helmet." And he got his wish.

The bear said, "I wish I was the only male bear in the world, and all the rest were females." And he got his wish.

Then It was the rabbit's turn, and he said, "I wish that bear was gay."

Me: thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thank you to everyone for reading this now take a second to add me to your favorite authors list. Wow like half of you actually listened to me….that's weird but ok moving on this might be the last chapter. Possibly! So review!

I suddenly own KND (not!)

No POV

It started raining. Dark clouds had rolled in and the sky was now crying on a sad blonde boy. He was sitting on the church steps thinking about the past.

Wally's POV

We were so close. We would hang out; I'd give anything at this point to have a rainbow monkey tea party right now. I should've told her sooner. This could have be prevented if I had…..i could have been rejected earlier. My cruddy life! Why do I have to cruddy love her! I would rather love Nigel! Kuki is the most girly air head with half a mind. She loved everything I hate! She loved playing pretend and I love wrestling. Where opposites. I should hate her…..yet. *sigh* yet I love her. I love the way she gets excited over every little thing. I love the way she beats me at video games, I love the way she is. After today people will think I hardly know her at all. I should've known she didn't feel the same way.

I know a lot about Ms. Sanban, soon to be Mrs. Rodriguez. I knew that her dream is to run the rainbow monkey corporation. I know that although she's grown she still goes to the theaters to see the newest cruddy movies. I know she spends her free time taking care of Bradley.

I know she has an orange rainbow monkey that she sleeps with every night. I know the names and cu identify every one of her cruddy stuffed animals. I have known since we saw the movie Cinderella that she wanted her wedding to be like a princess and have everything perfect! And I know how I messed up. I ruined princesses Kuki's wedding and I am but a peasant so it's off with my head.

"Wally are you okay?" KNDFANGIRL asked. I turned around but didn't answer when I noticed she was still taking a cruddy video. I shooed her away but I'm sure she got good footage of me crying.

"Wally is you okay?" Hoagie sat next to me

"What's going on in there?" I avoided the question.

"Everyone's stirred up since the mustard thing and Abby went to find a first aid kit in the back. Ace's eyes are swelled up." Hoagie tried to make me laugh but nothing could. My heart was torn to shreds. It hurt like being attacked by 10000 cats (trust me from experience).

"Wally do you want me to stay" I just hid my face. There was no way I could show him my blood shot eyes.

"No" . I heard him get up and leave. I heard the loud church door open again. Cruddy Hoagie can't go one minute without throwing a pun out.

"Seriously go away no one likes you" I said coldly. He'd understand I was heartbroken. This was Hoagie's partial fault anyway. He and Abby always mocked me and Kuki, so I never had the guts to tell her. I might of told her that day she was kidnapped at the beach if it wasn't for him. But I didn't blame him. It was my fault. I always figured it was embarrassing to love someone so…Kuki.

"NO" the voice said a bit shaky but angered.

I turned my head around in astonishment.

Ha ha ha tricked you. This isn't the last chapter! Ha ha sorry if I made you cry.

*hands tissues*

So who do you think it is?

Abby: Hoagie again doing a Kuki impression

Hoagie: I think its Kuki….or Kuki's evil twin.

Rachel: I think it's me….I'm hardly in this.

Wally: It's probably someone unexpected

Hoagie: No way…..Fearofchicken13 isn't that smart.

Me: bob survived

Hoagie: he did? You brought him back to life. No way

Wally: when I tried that it didn't work

Me: yeah but then I killed him again!

Hoagie: BBBBBBOOOOOOBBBBBB!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey I am back! Oh yeah I updated! Thanks for the reviews. Did you guess who it was? Even if your sure you know than you could be wrong. Guess now I want to know what everyone thinks.

My uncle gave me KND for my birthday…...in a dream once!

Wally just turned his head not caring about the person

" Go AWAY" he said not in the mood to talk.

"I'm not going away! You ruined this day" the mystery person argued

"Its not ruined there is still going to be a cruddy wedding" he muttered but loud enough to be heard.

"The wedding is not cruddy! Stop saying the stupid word. CRUDDY! You know Wallabee I never liked you! Not the day I met you not now not ever! I pretended I could stand you to make piece with the people around me". Wally couldn't care less what this person thought, it did hurt though.

"Shouldn't you be going back inside" Wally asked before it could be answered he asked " Why don't you like me" he aksed it much softer

"What is there to like? Your loud and stupid and pull stunts like this"

"I just wanted to stop the cruddy wedding for a moment. To show….."

"To show how tough you are? I know your tough! That's all you care about is your stupid pride."

"IF ALL I CARED ABOUT WAS MY PRIDE DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE STOOD UP IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND EMBARRASS MYSELF JUST TO LET YOUR DAUGHTER KNOW I LOVE HER!" Wally raised his voice so loud it hurt Kani's ears. He went inside without saying another words.

Please review if you though it was Kuki who was saying she always hated him. Yeah, yeah I did that on purposed. Sorry if I gave you a heart attack.

Hoagie: Man is Rachel ever going to be in a chapter?

Rachel; I know right. I only had like one line in chapter one

Abby: I need my hat back

Nigel: Why?

Haogie: Why don't blind people go skydiving?

Bob: Why?

Hoagie: Because it scares the poop out of the dogs! Ha ha ha get it…wait bob I thought you were dead! *hugs Bob* I am so happy!

Me: *takes off Bob disguise* TRCIKED YA!

Hoagie: BBBBBOOOOOBBBBB!

Review, especially if I freaked you out by thinking Kuki hated Wally. Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey if your reading this than that means you didn't get mad in the last chapter and throw away your computer. This means you have smarts. So read on! Also sorry I have not updated that soon (I've been told I am a fast updater) I was reading "The Dance" by KNDFANGIRL (yes she is real). It is an amazing story!

I don't own KND….but if Mr. W wants to give it me I won't complain.

Wally's POV

"Cruddy straws" I muttered to myself . Why does everyone hate me today? That includes me! Crud!

Meanwhile…

"It's cool guys! I can see now" Ace said backing away from all the women trying to help him with his eye.

"The wedding _will_ go on" Kani announced to everyone in the room. Kuki's face turned a light shade of pale. All this excitement had been fun, but now it was serious. This was the rest of her life.

"Hoagie, why are you made at me?" KNDFANGIRL asked him confused. "I'm not the one who killed…you know who (Bob)." Hoagie sighed

"I know, Wally did but you keep making comments on about ti and keep making me cry. That's cruel! I read the dance, and your latest chapter was horrific. he was very special to me and you treat him like a joke. Every Saturday we would go for ice cream and on Sundays we could eat sundaes and on Mondays we would…" he went on and on like this until KNDFANGIRL couldn't take it.

"….and on veterans day we would-"

"bob"

" BBBBOOOOBBBB!" He stopped talking and just cried for a while.

The organ started to play again. Hoagie glanced at the back door. Would Wally make another unwelcome interruption or has he already gone home. N a minute Hoagie planned to go check on him.

Thanks for reading! REVIEW and check out KNDFANGIRL's story "The Dance".

Hoagie: I loathe you!

Wally: You love her? Mate I thought you hated her more then words can explain.

Hoagie: *slaps Wally's back of his head*

Wally: What the crud?

Rachel: I'm never going to be in this? Am i!

Nigel: *Comforts her*


	16. Chapter 16

WOW! People actually read this! I'm surprised. Thanks everyone *Takes bow*

I don't own KND

"Wally, you should come back inside" Hoagie tried to persuade him. Wally didn't even look back at him.

"look….I know you love Kuki but-"

"I don't love Kuki!" He argued still not looking at him. Hoagie was becoming impatient. He grabbed Wally dragged him inside. Hoagie wasn't about to let Wally miss the best day of Kuki's life, the may never all be friends again that way.

"How can you not admit it, you nearly ruined her wedding" Hoagie WANTED to say but couldn't hurt his friend with the truth. Wally had stopped crying and he needs to be there for Kuki.

Walking back in the door didn't shut quietly like I had in the past. Wally let it slip and it slammed shut!

"Get him out of here!" Ace said covering his free eye (he is wearing an eye patch). Everyone turned around.

"What?" everyone yelled at once. It took a second for them to figure out what was going on.

Since the interruption with the mustard they started the wedding over and Wally had come in at a perfect timing. The man had just said

"If anyone has reason, speak now or forever hold your peace". Wally was now accidently messing up the wedding….again. He glared at Hoagie as people yelled

"Get out of here!" Ace's family screamed as well did everyone in the church. Even the pastor was telling him to leave.

"….Bob" he said turning around and heading out the big brown church doors. On the way out he took one look back at Kuki. She didn't even look at him. Wally knew that she defiantly didn't love him….

REVIEW!

Rachel: seriously ! I am important too

Me: sorry Rachel, I forgot

Nigel: Bradley just peed on my lap!

Hoagie: Wally I said I was sorry hey I know a joke that might-

Wally: *Duct tapes Hoagie's mouth shut*

Everyone in the world and people from other worlds : AAAAHHHHH PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading!

I don't own KND but I do own a pen from TD bank.

On with the story

As Wally closed the door he saw Hoagie walking towards him but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone. A few minutes passed. He figured Kuki must be married by now.

The door opened.

"Hoagie I want to be alone" He said sitting on the steps again watching the sun go down. He didn't hear any movements and continued

"Hoagie you were right about EVERYTHING. I do Love Kuki and I should've told her sooner. Wally's "allergies" where acting up again and rivers dripped down his face.

"No let me finish I seriously screwed up this time. All those time in the KND I tried to tell her and I finally sort of do and it's at her cruddy wedding. Mrs. Thompson always said I was bad with time. I didn't know what she meant until today" There was silence

"I swear Hoagie! No jokes this time. Kuki always meant the world to me. All those birthdays I forgot. I wake up every day and feel like a cruddy idiot! I am an idiot." There was moment of silence again. Wally continued

"Every day in both the KND and the TND I worried about her. I have everyone on of her cruddy stuffed animals names burned into my brain. Everything I did was for her but….but today what I did was for me. I am so selfish sometimes"

"I don't think your selfish Wally". Faster then a speeding bullet Wally turned around and saw a tall girl with black hair and Raven eyes staring at me.

REVIEW DO IT NOW OR HOAGIE WILL TELL ANOTHER JOKE

Hoagie: I have a wedding one! What happens to Pastors who eat chili dogs?

Person who didn't review: What?

Hoagie: They have to sit in their own pew.

Now review or he will tell another.

KNDFANGIRL: Hoagie its no wonder your pet is dead. You fed him sundaes? Chilidogs are the way to go

Hoagie: Chili dogs? I can't waste my precious chilidogs on a lizard! What are you crazy?

KNDFANGIRL: yes Hoagie I'm the crazy one *rolls eyes*

Hoagie: At least you can it admit it *points to Nigel*

Nigel: Hey I'm not crazy!

Hoagie: Your date is a male skunk

Rachel: Actually I am his date but I am yet to be in it!

Me: OH I forgot sorry!

Rachel: Don't bother reviewing

Me: No review! Please! Rachel's just too in love with Nigel.

Rachel: *gags*

Nigel: HEY!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews, I have decided to update yet again just for the heck of it and people said I should.

I don't own KND…yet

"Kuki?" Wally asked staring at the girl. She was dress beautifully.

"Hi Wally" she said as if nothing had happened.

"Why are you out here" he turned away not excepting pity anymore.

"….weddings are overrated" Wally turned around again staring at her.

"But you….what makes you so sure I should forgive you" Wally said stubbornly. Kuki smirked at him.

"Because apparently you love me". Wally stared at her for a moment before turning away and saying "darn it". He was hoping she would beg thinking he didn't care enough to forgive her without one. He stood up.

"Kooks what about Ace?"

"Ace isn't Wally" She kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment the earth stood still. Everything was at peace. But like I said a moment only lasts a moment.

"Does Ace know there is no wedding?" Wally asked

"I told him I wanted to apologize. I wanted to see what you would say before turning him away.

"Can you believe someone thought I was Mushi?" She laughed hugging him on the front porch of the church.

"I Love you beetles" she said in her competitive voice

"I love you Sanban". Two hearts where one and everything for that ten minutes was fantastic. Eventually someone send KNDFANGIRL out to check on kuki.

"Hey whats going on?" she asked but when noticing they were making out whipped out her cell phone and started recording.

She laughed after they stopped and Wally blushed.

"This is so going-GUYS LOOK OUT". It was too late. They where knocked out cold and carried away before anything could be done to stop these events…..Kuki and Wally where kidnapped….

I bet you 100000000000000 dollars no one saw that coming! Not even me I came up with it whle writing this. I just wanted to kinda extend the story a bit and add more action!

Rachel: AGAIN!

Hoagie: Why did the skeleton go to the party alone? Because he had no body to go with him. Get it?

Toilinator: Seriously dude you're the lamest character on the show!

Me: BURN! When the toilinator calls you lame, your lamer than lame!

PUT THE R TO THE…OH FORGET IT JUST REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey I am back! And ready to roll! **(warning all 3/4 fans will cry)**

I don't own KND

The sight of them being stuffed in a sack and dragged away was horrific for the young 15 year old. She ran into the church and down the aisle.

"Where's-"Ace started to ask

"Kuki and Walls have been kidnapped" She said in a panic. Everyone in the room gasped.

Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Nigel, and Bradley ran to the front of the room as fast as they could.

"What happened" Abby asked, KNDFANGIRL whipped out her cell phone and showed them the video.

"Girl this doesn't many sense. According to this sticky beard and the toilinator took them. But they retired years ago…." Hoagie took the camera and replayed the video. He managed to zoom in on the truck they where put in the back of.

"Is that….is that fire coming out of the window?"

Meanwhile…

Wally woke up on the hard cold stone floor in a dungeon.

"What the crud?" he asked standing up. He shook his head and once his eyes adjusted to the weak light he saw Kuki sitting on the bench crying. He came over and sat down putting his arm around her. As he did she scooted away

"Kuki are you alright?" he asked, She looked up with the death look in her eyes.

"No Wallabee I am not alright!" she said angered. She scooted away some more.

"Kuki l-"

"You what, love me? Wally I made a huge mistake. The wedding, Ace everything. I blew it!"

"You didn't blow it Kuki, if anyone did it was-"

"You?"

"Well I was going to say KNDFANGIRL for not even attempting to save use but your answers right too. Look Kuki I know you have this idea of the perfect wedding but nothing is perfect. Now you stay there while try to find some source of light."

He felt the walls of the small prison and eventually something cloth. Hi tugged on it knocking it down revealing a large window. The light from outside almost blinded him. He turned around and saw Kuki still looking down. It seemed nothing could cheer her up. He went back over to hug her again.

"Wally keep your distance. I am trying not to hurt anyone's feeling here but truthfully I don't know. when I used to feel scared the one person I wanted to be with was you, around you I felt safe"

Wally smiled at this comment.

"but the way I used to feel is in the past. All I want right now is Ace to keep me safe, I just….i just feel safe in his arms." It felt as if a bullet had just shot right threw his heart and every other second he looked at his chest to make sure one didn't really.

"But i…..thought we could be together forever"

"Maybe if you had told me sooner."

CLIFFHANGER! DON'T FREAK OUT THERE WILL BE A NEXT CHAPTER AND MORE THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED

Rachel: At least I was mentioned in this.

Hoagie: I have been waiting to read this forever! Why did it take you so long?

Me: I finished it last night but when I finished I clicked close and my auto save didn't work.

Hoagie: This joke is dedicated to my number one (and possibly only fan ) Maxy0008. Why do elephants paint their toes red?

Maxy0008: Why?

Hoagie: So they can hide in cherry trees.

Wally: What the crud? I never see elephants hiding in cherry trees!

Hoagie: Than it must work! Ha ha get it?

REVEIW


	20. Chapter 20

I want to get into the story so I won't do an intro

HI….oh darn it!

I own KND who wants it. *Gives to Mr. W* sorry too late!

"Fire?" KNDFANGIRL looked at the image and also saw a black figure.

"On the way here they passed father too" She exclaimed. "He was working at the Wawa". Hoagie fell to the floor laughing.

"Hoagie this is serious" Rachel said hiding her smirk behind her hands.

The sunlight lit up the room but Kuki's face was pale. Wally felt like death wouldn't be the worst thing, the feeling in his chest was. Kuki had just smashed his heart in front of him. He didn't say anything and feared he'd never be able to again. He tried to find someone to blame for these terrible event

"Maybe is KNDFANGIRL hadn't messed with my love life Kuki wouldn't hate me and be happily married. If its anyone's fault here its hers" Wally thought to himself knowing this wasn't true but was coping with having to deal with his worst fear…..Kuki not only didn't love him but loathed him.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked still avoiding looking at her.

"Because your stupid and useless and can't do anything right. I mean for the sake of chili dogs you cannot even swim."

" Well what the cruds so great about swimming anyway?"

"Its good for your figure" he could tell she was smiling. She loves being right.

"Well if its so good for your figure than how do you explain whales?" Wally turned and looked at her. She had the look of death in her eyes but this wasn't a usual glare. When he looked in her eyes on a normal basis he would see the happiness of 1000 playing children but today what he saw was pure evil. He slowly started backing away not taking his eyes off of her. When his back was against the iron rusted bars he finally said

"Y-you're not numbah three!"

Hoagie: Who wants to hear a joke?

Everyone: Not me!

Hoagie: Aw come on a day without jokes is like a day without sunshine

Wally: and a day without sunshine is like, you know, night

Abby:*Hits him with her hat* no fool it's an expression.

Hoagie: Yeah dude your reaching dangerous levels of stupid. You should read a book or something.

Wally: I DO read. I like fiction because Fiction writing is great, you can make up almost anything.

Abby: Man where do you get all this stupid?

Wally: I owe a lot of it to my parents, especially my mother and father.

KNDFANGIRL: Wally is stupid. STUPID = Smart Talented Unique Person in Demand

Wally: See these are all opinions. I have opinions of my own –strong opinions– but I don't always agree with them

KNDFANGIRL: I wasn't even fooling myself there.

Hoagie: Well he might be stupid but he is tough and a good fighter. Remember when life gives you lemons make lemonade.

Wally: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE FREAKIN LEMONADE!

I wanted a freakin cookie!

REVIEW~


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so in this story everything is the same… only different.

Read/review/ give me all your money

Is that too much to ask? Who do you think that fake Kuki is…that impostor?

I don't own KND

"I heard you got stupider over the years" she said evilly "Guess I was misinformed, what a shame"

"Where is Kuki?" he demanded

"Oh Wally I don't know, I was only hired to crush your dreams until he can break the spirit of the girl" A concerned Wallabee pushed the girl up against the wall

"How did you get out of the negative universe anyway" he asked choking her a bit but enough she could speak.

"Father created a portal" she continued smiling evilly "with the help of someone else". Before Wally could ask any more questions she broke free and jumped into a puddle on the floor.

"My….my head" Kuki groaned getting off the floor. Her cell was much brighter but contained someone far more evil. Negative numbuh four. He was sitting on a rickety bench staring at the wall looking a bit nervous (he is a coward). She ran over and hugged him. He had shaved his evil black goatee to look like positive numbuh four.

"I was so worried" she squeezed him tighter. He gulped, knowing that he was crushing this girls hope in a minute.

"KUKI, KUKI, KUKI" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs but it was pointless. She was obviously in another part of the mansion. He feared for her.

"Wally what are we going to do"

"…Nothing" he said with no interest at all.

"What do you mean" she sat next to him.

"Look I love you and stuff but I can't have Hoagie mock me every day" A tear formed in her eye. She didn't notice his terrible acting she was too stuck on every word he said.

"So your saying you'd rather die down here then have everyone knows you love me?" Kuki sobbed.

"Exactly" He smiled stupidly.

"Than we can at least spend the rest of our lives down here together" she tried to cheer herself up but he shot her back down

"Actually in case we are saved I'd like to truthfully say I hardly noticed you were there.

"Think Wally, think!" Wally paced back and forth in his jail cell. He put his arms at his side about ready to give up. He felt a lump in his pocket. He pulled it out.

Meanwhile…

Kuki was crying in a corner, warm tears dripped down her face.

"Hey can you keep it down, I'm trying to get some shut eye" he leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys all so very round and…." Her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello this is your mother, what do you want for dinner?"

"Who is it?" Negative numbuh four asked.

"My mom she wants to know what I want for dinner. (no matter what universe your from wally is an idiot there too.). he went back to sleep.

"Mommy" she cried

"Kuki its me!" he said

"Mom?" she asked confused

"No Wally, that guy in there with you is negative #4" he warned her.

"Ok thanks mom I'll be home in an hour." She hung up and turned to "Wally" he was fast asleep. She ran up to him and said

"Hey Wally just for fun wanna fight to the death?" she asked

He opened one eye. "N-no..not really" He closed his eye again.

Kuki grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the stone floor.

"Who hired you". The coward beetles didn't answer and she beat him up until he talked.

"Ok ok I give" he said rubbing his black eye. "Father hired me but someone hired him. No one told me what's going on! Please don't hurt me." Kuki, who was holding him by his feet dropped him and he hit the ground with a thud

"Thank you" he said.

"You really don't know who it is?" she asked again.

"Its me!" a voice from outside the iron bars laughed

"Oh My DOG!" Kuki screamed staring face to face with some she thought she'd never see here.

Guess who it is! Guess now!

Hoagie: Kuki's evil twin again

Abby: Rachel

Rachel: What?

Abby: there has to be a reason your not in this that often

Ace: Wally

KNDFANGIRL: nah he's too stupid to be evil.

Wally: I could be evil if I wanted to. *pouts* I'm not stupid.

Hoagie: stupid is when you spend 18 hours trying to drown a fish.

Wally: ONE TIME, ONE TIME. You just can't let that go can you? Apologize! *tackles*

Hoagie: I don't apologize. I'm sorry that's just the way I am.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own anything.

Just to recap:

Wally and Kuki have been kidnapped and are locked in cells with their negatives.

"We have to save them!" KNDFANGIRL jumped around them wanting to help.

"yeah well we don't have a plan" Hoagie said "its not like the answer is going to call us…"

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world I made of plastic it-"Hoagie answered his cell phone before the whole song could play. Everyone snickered around him.

"Wally?" he asked recognizing the voice.

"Hey mate, you really need to change your ring tone."

"where are you?"

"The delightfuls mansion I think" he said not sure

"we'll be there as soon as we can but it might be a bit Wally, how's your girlfriend" ignoring the way he said it Wally responded calmly

"I don't know shes locked up with negative #four some where."

"Bye Wally" he hung up. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"where is he?" Abby asked.

"Father's mansion, he and his girlfriend are there"

"Don't mock him Hoagie it's not like you could get a girlfriend Hoagie." Abby mocked back

"For your information as of the last review on this story I do have a girlfriend!" Everyone's jaw dropped even Wally and Kuki had the sudden urge to stare at him is utter shock.

"Who?" Abby asked a little annoyed

"Numbuh310alltheway, she said in her review that I'm her favorite character which I know is code for she thinks I'm hotter than the sun," Abby slapped him with her hat.

We interrupt this fan fiction to bring you an important announcement

We are here live with Abigail Lincoln. Abby…

"Yes I would like to personally apologized to Numbuh310alltheway for Hoagie's remarks about dating you, its not his fault. When he was a baby his mother didn't give him enough attention and would hold him upside down for several hours"

"Hey Abby that's not true," *fights for microphone* "Give me the microphone Abby I have to announce my undying love to 310, OW! Quit shovin'.

Now back to your fan fiction .

"Oh my dog its you?" she asked

"Yes its me"

"But you were just at the wedding; I don't understand why You would do this!"

"That Wally was slowly stealing you away, I had to stop him and what better when than make you believe he was embarrassed of you." The person laughed

"but we could have been a big happy family"

"do you think we would have been a family after Wally proposed to you?"

"What?" Kuki asked in astonishment. The person held out a ring it wasn't the most expensive ring but it showed that it had been worked hard for, probably every last penny he had.

"Wally was going to propose? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because other wise you'll never know! Wally isn't going to make it out of here alive!" the person laughed.

"But what about Ace? What about your son?" Kuki asked "I won't marry him"

"All he has to do is marry someone who everyone believes is you". Negative numbuh three came out of standing behind Ace's mother. She was the exact clone of Kuki and was wearing her wedding dress

"Ms. R! Haven't you ever felt true love?"

"That's the beauty of an arranged marriage. I have never been in love" she laughed evilly and walked away.

"come one Kuki you have a wedding to get to".

OH SNAP!

Hoagie: Abby you made a fool of me on the internet!

Abby: No that was you fool.

Hoagie: Where is Wally

Ace's mother: Dead! Or will be soon.

Me: Review and an apology to Numbuh310alltheway for Hoagie's behavior in this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

No need to fear the super hero "The fast updater" is here to save the day. I have been noticing hardly any people read the last four chapters. Thank you all who did. I don't OWN KND….or do i?...no I don't

As she left, Ace's mother threw the ring in the cell. Kuki admired its beauty and worried for Wally's safety.

"Where are we going we'll never make it there in time they live so far away, hey you left your lights on Hoagie!"

"Stop you are such a back seat driver. Know where I'm going KNDFANGIRL, since the kids went to college Father moved his mansion to down the lane from here." Everyone was stuffed in Nigel's minivan.

"There it is!" the fifth teen year old exclaimed "I recognize it from the TV show"

They parked outside the house and Nigel, Rachel, Abby, Hoagie, KNDFANGIRL, sonya, lee, fanny and Ace charged toward the building.

"Hey you guys" Kuki said walking out the building still in her white wedding dress. She kissed Ace on the cheek. Everyone froze.

"Where's Wally?" Hoagie asked

"Oh he and I got into an argument and he went home" she looked at her feet sadly. "I'm ready to get married"she smiled and everyone glanced around at one another

"Girl you're not just doing this to get back at Wally right? This is the rest of your life we are talking about."

"No I like Wally and all but not how I like Ace." Everyone shrugged and followed Kuki to the minivan. Everyone that is except Hoagie and KNDFANGIRL who didn't believe it for a second.

"We'll catch up with you guys" they ran back to the mansion. They had limited time to find Wally and Kuki before it was all over and according to everyone she was legally married.

"That's a nice ring" Negative Wally said walking over to her admiring the ring on her finger.

"Yeah…." She sighed thinking of Wally.

"Kuki everything's gonna be alright, you'll see" he tried to make her feel better.

"Come on Hoagie" She heard someone yell down the hall way she and Anti Wally started screaming (he is helping her because he's already fired for telling her the truth. He has nothing else to loose) "Hoagie!"

"Hey Kuki" Hoagie said picking the lock.

"We have to get you outta here" KNDFANGIRL protested.

"not without Wally!" she argued running down the hall.  
>"KNDFANGIRL you take Kuki to the wedding to stop It while I find Wally"<p>

The plan was set but Hoagie feared he was too late.

Hoagie: Ok Wally prove you're not dumb

Wally: I plan too

Hoagie: What color was Napoleon's white horse?

Wally: Uh, I dunno… Black?

Hoagie: ok I have an easier one that even you can't possibly fail.

Wally: sure you do

Hoagie? Ok what ever. Your stupid man! What happens when you smoke?

Wally: Smoking kills, If you're killed, you've lost a very important part of your life."

I don't know how he can be a doctor. Maybe that's why what doctors do I called practice.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok so I wanted to update sooner but sleep is important so I went to bed but here is next chapter! Review while I'm at school!

And remember always eat your Brussels sprouts!

Wally: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

I don't own KND but Wally does!

Wally: What? No I don't I thought Nigel did!

Nigel: you thought I owned KND?

Me: OK on with the story.

"Negative numbuh four do you know where Wally-"Hoagie started to ask

"I told your friend I have no idea! Please don't hurt me" He backed up and leaned against the wall. Hoagie just rolled his eyes and followed the trail of dungeons.

"Wally!" he called but not too loud Father was going to be back any minute and he intends to keep it that way. For the longest time no one answered. He checked every room in that mansion and Kuki wasn't hard to find because he found that map of the place.

"Hey another map!" usually he would of assumed this was a trap and was in a hurry so he took traps out of the plan. Whatever came his way he could handle.

"Let go of me you delightful dorks" Hoagie heard someone yell and he ignored the map that lead to killer dogs and followed the trail of his voice.

"Wally, Wally I'm here he ran into a room and saw Wally strapped to a white table and the delightful….uh…..young …..Adults from down the lane cutting the table in half.

"Wally you know what this reminds me of….."

"Shut the crud up and safe me!"

"Well if it isn't Hoagie Gilligan from the kids next door."

"Actually it is" while they took a moment to figure out what he just said and Hoagie had enough time to cut Wally free. They ran as fast as they could to get out of there. The delightfuls fallowed and shot laser at them but they managed to get out of there in one piece.

"Wally we have to get to the wedding! "Hoagie said in a panic!"

"There's still a wedding?"

"No time to explain but Kuki's Negative is getting married to Ace" They ran out of the mansion and into the long drive way

"You mean to cruddy tell me we don't have a car!" Wally looked around.

"Or do we" Hoagie threw a white ice cube on the ground and a scamper appeared.

"Dude! If the kids next door see us with this we are dead" Wally jumped in, excited about breaking the rules. He hasn't done something this bad since pulling the fire alarm 45 times on the last day of school.

It was much faster getting there from the scamper. Hoagie and Wally pushed open the and ran inside, they saw the two Kuki's standing In the front.

"We can't tell them apart!" Abby said in a panic

"I can" he went to the front only to see the two girls looking exactly alike them he noticed some eye drop containers on the floor. Their eyes were now identical, no one could tell them apart.

Cliff hanger!

Hoagie: You know the $10 bills? Do you know how much it costs the government to print them?

Wally: I don't know. Twenty bucks each?

Hoagie:….Um no…..I saw on the news yesterday that they only cost four cents.

Wally: WHAT? Four cents! And we pay ten bucks for them? What a rip off!

Hoagie: *Sighs*

Wally: Have you guys seen my orange sweater. I can't seem to find it.

Abby: Abby hasn't seen it.

Hoagie: It's always the last place you look.

Wally: Of course it is! Why the pop tarts would you keep looking after you've found it? Do people actually do this? Who and where are they?

KNDFANGIRL: Hoagie can I ask you a question?

Hoagie: well you didn't give me much of a choice did you sun shine?

KNDFANGIRL: what's his problem?

Abby: Hoagie's just mad because he _doesn't _have a girlfriend.

Hoagie: Hey she digs me. She said I was hot!

Wally: yeah….as hot as a heater!

Hoagie: *tackles*

Wally: I'm glad we have the scamper! I want to go to lots of overseas places, like Canada.

Me: And on that freaky note REVIEW


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own KND

"Wally it's me Kuki" The girl to the right cried "Can't you recognize me?"

"I…..uh"

"No Wally I'm Kuki" the other one said with a tear in her eye. With identical wedding dresses there was no way the naked eye could tell them apart.

"Okay, I got this! Wally and everyone will ask you a series of questions that only the real Kuki could answer."

"Kuki number one!" Rachel asked "What was your position in the KND"

"I was Nurse, Hamsters' Caretaker, Diversionary Tactics Expert, and pilot of Hippy-Hop"

"Impressive" Rachel muttered walking back to a pew in disappointment. The church was silent with anticipation wondering who the real Kuki was.

"Ok girl Abby has a question for Kuki number 2" Abby said "Which rainbow monkey was your favorite and Abby heard rumors it still is and why"

"…..my favorite one is my orange one because that's the one Wally used as a punching bag when we were ten. He was up all night fixing it for me" Hoagie made a cutesy face at Wally who just blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok…Abby did not know all that" she smirked at numbuh four.

"Kuki numbuh two, tell me the most important details of the day you got this skunk" Nigel held up Bradley.

"Well it was operation C.a.m.p. and Hoagie and I where on a mission when we discovered him."

"What's your most prized characteristic?" Ace asked Kuki number one.

"My cheerfulness" she smiled for a second.

KNDFANGIRL glanced evilly at Wally and before he had a moment to figure out what she was planning she asked Kuki number one

"Who snuck into Fanny's sleep over thinking it had something to do with the code module" She snickered. Wally's whole face turned bright red and everyone was on their heels excited to here this

"…..Wally did, he wore like this pink skirt and rope pony tails attached by a headband". Everyone glanced over at Wally for a second until he spoke up

"Hey in the end we did save the cruddy code module" he argued and everyone burst out laughing

"….your serious!" Abby laughed Hoagie looked like he was going to add something but was choking on his own spit.

When the laughing died down everyone remembered that this was no time to laugh, they had no clue who the real Kuki was and had no evidence or anything.

It was Wally's turn.

"Kuki number two, what is your favorite food?" (a dumb question asked by a dumb person)

"Popcorn" she said knowing this wouldn't prove anything. Wally wasn't listening he was too bust notcing something different something one Kuki was wearing that wasn't worn by the other in fact it wasn't worn at all.

"That's the impostor" he pointed to Kuki number 2.

Do you think Wally is right? And what's the difference between them?

Hoagie: Wally you need a job!

Wally: I have a job!

Everyone: no you do not!

Wally: My mom pays me to stay outta the house. I'm working right now.

Hoagie: Wally you need a real job!

Wally: FINE! *goes off to find job*

KNDFANGIRL: Why did you just make Wally find a job?

Hoagie: His doctor recommends him having a job to help his low brain activity.

Abby: Abby don't know about this

Wally: Hey guys I got a job!

Kuki: Already, where?

Wally: I stand on the side walk and sell bananas for this farmer guy.

Hoagie: This should help him get more experience and maybe help his brain function

KNDFANGIRL: you have way too high expectations

Wally: Golden, Ripe, Boneless Bananas, 39 Cents A Pound!

Nigel: Boneless?

Wally: Yeah I hate the boneless ones too but this is all that farmer had.

Hoagie:….never mind.

Me: Review! And give your opinions of Wally's new job.


	26. Chapter 26

Wally: Um….Hoagie

Hoagie: What can't you see I'm busy trying to turn the scamper back into ice!

Wally: I got my first pay check!

Hoagie: let me see *takes pay check*

Wally: He said he couldn't pay me that much but its still a lot right?

Hoagie: this is an envelope with only a dime in it! They ripped you off!

Wally: I'll say! A nickel ain't worth a dime anymore.

Me: on with the chapter!

I don't own KND

Warm tears streamed down the impostors face. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Wally I knew you'd pick me" the other Kuki hugged him.

"Whoa Hold up, Wally you can't just assume that's the right Kuki because her favorite food is popcorn". The impostor ran out the church door.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" Patton said running through the emergency exit. He was panting, out of breath and carrying a pale of water.

"Wait hold up! Wally how do you know that girl is the real Kuki"

"…because she is wearing Ace's wedding ring while the other girl had…..uh…d-different one" he said not wanting to explain anything. "Patton did you get the puddle water?"

"Yeah no thanks to you I had to search that whole place before I finally found it!" he ran after the impostor Kuki. He didn't have to go far, the Kuki was sitting on the church steps. He closed the door quietly so she wouldn't hear. Then when the moment was perfect he threw half the water on her. He needed the rest to put negative Wally back in his place.

"PATTON!" she screamed soaked. She stood p and turned around much to Patton's surprise.

"Kuki? Like as in the real Kuki?" he asked, more tears dripped from her eyes.

"…yeah…." She cried and Patton put his arm around her for comfort.

"I'm gonna kill him for you" he said smiling.

He reentered the church smiling. Wally was standing and talking with "Kuki" Abby and Hoagie and of course KNDFANGIRL. Wally had his back to him so no one saw it coming when Patton slapped the back of his head.

"What the crud?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. Before Patton explained he dumped a lot of the water on "Kuki" and she disappeared.

"Wally you are an idiot" Patton said as Kuki came back into the church. She looked like a killer and this made Wally a bit nervous.

"There will be a wedding tomorrow and everything will go on as planned" She yelled to everyone in the room. They left the church, everyone did except the young adults.

"Hey….Kooks" he said nervously rubbing the back of his head

"Shut up Wally I thought you knew me better than that" she took the ring off her finger and he watched it bounce off his chest and fall onto the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hoagie: Look Wally no offense your dumb as dirt!

Wally: Hey I am not!

Kuki: I bet you can't even count all six of us in this room

Wally: I bet I can. One, g, r, nine, four….Aw dang it will you stop moving around! All right everyone, line up alphabetically according to your height.

Nigel: If it took eight men ten hours to build a wall, how long would it take four men to build it?

Wally: No time at all they already built it…..duh!


	27. Chapter 27

So Wally seriously messed up this time. Can he fix it?  
>I don't own KND<p>

"Kuki wait" he followed as she ran out the church door but stopped after she out ran him and was already outside.

"Do you think Wally has given up?" Hoagie asked Patton while they watched Wally just stand there staring at the church doors.

"Maybe" Patton sighed. To everyone's surprise Wally didn't just go home feeling sorry for himself, today was different, he cared more than anything in the world.

"Patton, Hoagie, let's go!" Wally ran back over to them.

"Where?" Hoagie asked

"You guys are gonna help me stop the wedding"

"How? Kuki personally uninvited you and Abby heard she was getting security to keep you from crashing the wedding." Patton explained

"Well that's why you're the idea guy. That's your problem to solve."

"Why should we help you? You never help us!" Patton protested.

"Not true remember at that party when we played spin the bottle? I helped you rig it to point to you on Fanny's turn"

"What!" Fanny yelled "you can rig spin the bottle?"

"Yeah there is a lot of ways to rig it!" Wally exclaimed as Hoagie and patton dragged him out the door. At the hotel room they started planning

"I got!" Patton exclaimed

"What?" Wally asked

"You have to sing!" he explained "it's the only way"

"No…I don't sing" Wally protested

"According to this YOUTUBE video you do" Hoagie played the song on his cell phone as Wally blushed.

Part of this plan was to help Wally while the other part was to get back at him for telling Fanny about the spin the bottle.

"But I hate cruddy singing!"

"Do you hate Kuki Sanban?" Patton asked.

"No…." he muttered

"Then I found the perfect song!"

"Yay!" Wally said sarcastically knowing that tomorrow was going to be hell. What would Kani say about this? He is stealing the wedding.

Find out tomorrow what he means by stealing the wedding. Now a skit from Numbuh310alltheway's review! 

Numbuh310alltheway: Oh Wally you really need to go back to school and actually LISTEN.

Wally: :p

Hoagie: Don't stick your tongue out at my girlfriend!

Me: Hoagie hate to break it to yah, but I'm not your girlfriend.

Hoagie: D`: W-What?

Wally: *laughs like a hyena*

Me: *face palm* You're my favorite character but you belong with Abby!

Abby: You said what now?

Me: Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Wally: So I took your advice and got a new job Hoagie!

Hoagie: That's great, what job?

Wally: I am a weather man now

Abby: Don't you need a college education for that?

Wally: I gotta to work *runs out the door*

Hoagie: *turns on news* this should be good

TV: ok and now our weather from Wallabee beetles, Wallabee…..

Wally: we cannot give you the weather today because we depend on weather reports from the airport which is shut due to weather conditions. we might be able to give you a weather report tomorrow depending on the weather.

Abby: give it up Hoagie he's too stupid!

Me: I don't own KND or this song!

[The day of Kuki and Ace's wedding]

"I can't cruddy do this!"

"Sure you can dude" Hoagie smiled "Last night Patton and I "borrowed" the organ and replaced it with a white piano in the front of the room. Hoagie pointed to if from around the corner that they were hiding. He had never crashed a wedding before.

"You'll do fine!" Patton said as the pianist started to get ready.

"You excited Kuki?" Abby asked. Abby and Rachel spent all night fixing the wedding dress. They let Kuki sleep for the big day.

"We have security outside to keep Wally out." Rachel reassured not knowing Beetles and the boys broke in late last night.

The piano started to play but stopped when Kuki reached the front of the room. She stood there smiling at Ace and Wally knew by the pain in his heart he had to do this!

Wally walked out of his hiding spot and climbed on the piano. There was confused looks all around the room. Hoagie started the music and there was a microphone on Wally's face. He started to sing Crashed the wedding by busted.

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)_

_Looking for Gordon street,_

_So much I need to say, _

_I'm sorry that its on her wedding day..._

_Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)_

_Her daddy disagrees,_

_He's always hated me, _

_Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._

Kani glared at Wally. Hoagie and Patton helped sing the chorus as they stood around the piano in the floor.

_[Chorus:]_

_Coz she's mine, _

_And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,_

_Its better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_But it's the best thing that I ever did._

_Coz true love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back, _

_I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

_The neighbours spread the word (and), _

_My mom cried when she heard,_

_I stole my girl away, _

_From everybody gathered there that day._

_[Chorus:]_

_And, just in time, _

_And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,_

_Its better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_I said I'd do it and I did._

_Coz true love lasts forever_

_And now we're back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back, _

_I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

_Don't waste time being_

_Mad at me for taking her away, coz_

_Anyway she didn't want to stay._

_So please believe me when I say_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding_

_Its better than regretting..._

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain,_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

_Coz true love lasts forever,_

_And now we're back together_

_You might as well forget her,_

_And walk away_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding..._

_It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)_

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain,_

_She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)_

_Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)_

_And now we're back together_

_You might as well forget her_

_And walk away_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding... _

Wally replayed the song in head after he finished singing. Would Kuki feel the same way as the girl he was singing about. Would in the end he be glad he crashed the wedding?

Wally: Abby and Hoagie sittin' in a tree K-G-Y-78-uh….2-G

Abby: Shut up fool and hide! *pushes him behind a tree*

Kani: Where is Wally! I want a word with him *he said holding a axe*

Everyone: no

Me reveiw


	29. Chapter 29

Me: I am back with a new chapter!

Wally: and I am back with a new job!

Hoagie: What job?

Wally: A police officer.

Hoagie: you can't be a*he is tackled to the ground*

Wally: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be misinterpreted and then used against you in the court of law.

Abby: Abby don't own KND baby! Wally don't own the song either!

The song had finished and everything was quiet in the church. Wally stood breathlessly on the piano still hoping for another chance.

"Come on Kuki forgive him, you know he can be idiot at times!" Hoagie broke the silence, Wally couldn't find the words in his head to complain.

"It's not about that Hoagie! He couldn't tell me apart from my evil twin! I thought he knew me!" Kuki signaled Abby to go out front and get the security guard.

"PLAN B" Patton shouted running to his backpack. Wally looked around in confusion. He didn't know there was a plan B! Patton tossed some papers to him. As Wally read the papers his face turned red and argued

"No Way! Not gonna happen!"

"Dude this is the only way!

"you told me the other plan was the only way!" he crossed his arms. He glanced over at Kuki who again was crying, he was almost certain they were happy tears because she was kissing Ace. This was his last shot.

"Where did you even cruddy get this" he asked annoyed

"your backpack. Who knew that you wrote love songs for Kuki?"

"…..whateva" he blushed getting ready to sing. The music started to play (absolutely (Story of a girl), by nine days)

_"Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)"_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_Now how many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope_

_But she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_Now how many days disappear?_

_When you look in the mirror_

_So how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

Wally kept his eyes on Kuki hoping she would understand this is how he feels.

_Now how many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put up with this shizzles_

_Day after day_

_Now how did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_As long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose_

_Now how do we get there today?_

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

Hoagie tossed Wally his old guitar.

_[Guitar solo]_

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Whose pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a - girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles! _

Kuki smiled but only for a second and she hoped No one saw. When spotting the security guard Wally, Hoagie, and Patton hid in the back room. Kuki ran after them and when she got there…..she saw him standing next to Nigel and kissed him.

"Kuki that's not Wally" Nigel said in a panic. She pushed the negative four away and turned around to see none other than Wally staring at her with a tear in his eye.  
>"Kuki i…I thought you knew me" he said angered and pushed out the door through the emergency exit.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Ok so I got a review and realized that my last chapter was not as clear as it should've been, so just to recap:

Wally sang Kuki a song and she sent Abby to get security. So Hoagie and Patton went to PLAN B where they had Wally sing a love song he wrote (note he didn't actually right this, you can find it on YouTube). So Kuki went in the back to kiss Wally but Nigel was just bringing back Negative numbuh four and she thought that was him. The real Wally wrote the song, the fake one is the one she kissed. Wally caught them kissing and is mad.

So I hope that cleared it up. I don't own anything.

"Wally wait" She ran after him. He stopped but didn't look at her.

"Wally I thought that was you" She complained

"Yeah well….." he muttered madly.

"Wally you have to listen!" She cried " I love you…..i have been a pain this last few days because I love you and I can't lose you Wally, i…..can't…loose you. I should've forgiven you when you apologized the first time and maybe I should've told you back when we were ten" She fell to her knees and Wally turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Ok" he said smiling,

"What?" Wally tried to help her up but she pushed him away. "You mean this was a trick!"

"I forgive you Kooks" He laughed

"…and what makes you think I should forgive you?" she retorted the smile on Wally's face never left

"Because apparently you love me" he remarked. Kuki playfully rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"sadly though you still have to do one thing for me" Wally grinned evilly.

What do you think it is?

Hoagie: Wally stop getting pointless jobs to make me Happy. If you work hard you can be whatever you want!

Wally: Aw yeah! *runs off*

KNDFANGIRL: I haven't been in this recently…..oi

Rachel: Well I have to say I am your biggest fan. That story the dance is so funny!

KNDFANGIRL: You're just saying that because you and Nigel end up together!

Rachel: *Blushes*

Nigel: *spits soda across the room* what?

KNDFANGIRL and Rachel: nothing….

Abby: Don't review!

Me: Abby why would you say that?

Abby: Because you made me look like the bad guy getting security!

Wally: What the crud?

KNDFANGIRL: What is it Walls?

Wally: well my name isn't Walls and was told that if I worked hard I can be anything I want…Well I'm still not an Elephant.

Lizzie: *rolls eyes* Review

Wally: Lizzie what the crud?


	31. Chapter 31

Ok so this is my last chapter! Officially probably! No don't cry! I am now taking requests for story ideas! Just send one in and I might write it. Of course you'll be in it! So now on with the last chapter!

Wally: What do you mean by last chapter?

Hoagie: dude your so retarded

Wally: I is not an retard

Hoagie: there are so many things wrong with what you just said.

Wally: Well the way I see it is there are three types of people in this world, those who can count and those who can't

Hoagie: Don't quit your day job

Wally: I can't they fired me but it's cool cause I got two new jobs as a bumper sticker designer and a doctor

Hoagie: What?

Wally: see *hands him bumper sticker*

Hoagie: Honk if your horn is broken?

Wally: crud! My thermometer is sick. Get the thermometer…oh wait…

Hoagie: he's a doctor everyone! *everyone gives up hope and tries to evacuate the earth*

"What is going on?" Kani demanded standing up but he sat back down when Kuki came back. Her white dress was dusty from falling to the ground. It had dirt spots on it and her hair was a little wet from the sweat of the heat. Kani didn't care as long as Kuki got married.

"Do you Kuki take Ace to be your husband?" The pastor asked bored out of his mind.

"No…"she smiled and then climbed on top of the piano.

She had a microphone in her hand. The music played for I Still Believe-Hayden Panettiere.

_Some how I know I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

Wally danced with her on the piano as if no one was there. IT was cute in a way.

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away_

Think purple 54 got everyone excited even the relatives and they stood up and cheered, Kani wasn't so happy and ran through the crowd and climbed up the piano but he feel back words and was crowd surfing though he hated every second of it.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe_

_Believe in love_

KNDFANGIRL got all of today's events recorded and was in the corner posting them on YouTube and taking a video of them currently singing. She was soon joined by others like people who also hated Ace and thought Wally and Kuki belonged together.. Maxy0008 was laughing at this. Littlemiss fg was trying to convince Ace to hit on Hoagie's grandmother or someone else he actually has a chance with.

_I know what's real cannot be denied_

_Although it may hide for a while_

_With just one touch love can conquer fears_

_Turning all your tears into smiles_

Yougotrejected was in the front of the crowd doing the wave!

_It's such a wondrous feeling_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong_

RoseAerin was calling the Kids next door anonymously to come get Ace's mother.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe_

_Believe in love_

"Look Hoagie I already told you, I'm not your girlfriend" numbuh310alltheway tried to explain to the boy but he kept insisting they were sole mates.

_Love can make miracles_

KaiH was dancing to the music!

_Change everything_

_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is forever_

_When you fall_

_It's the greatest power of all_

Yougotburned was throwing a bunch of ice on the floor hoping it would turn into a scamper but I just made a mess and Hoagie slipped falling right into Abby accidentally kissing her on the lips. Abby pushed him off blushing and ran to Rachel to freak out but noticed she was in the corner with Nigel. KISSEY FACE!

_Oh I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe_

_Believe in love_

KNDnumbuh007 was spraying everyone with water pistols. Some younger people loved it while the elderly found it dreadful.

_Yes I still believe_

_Believe in love_

_I still believe in love_

_I still believe_

_Believe in love _

They danced on until the end of the song in which Wally was slow dancing with her and tripped causing them to fall to the ground and ending with a kiss. Wally helped Kuki up and they smiled for a moment then he got down on one knee.

"You getting this" he asked his new friend KNDFANGIRL she smiled and was recording his every move.

"Kuki Lin Sanban, will you marry me" She hugged him and put the ring back on. Wally had bought the ring a while aog and brought It with him but he wasn't sure why. Something just told him he would need it. After all that there was a wedding. Kani will be told about it later because KNDFANGIRL locked him in a closet. He kept trying to stop the music.

"We should probably get going" KNDFANGIRL said opening her laptop after the wedding. All the reviewers stood and held hands until she pressed the undo button and they all disappeared.

Kani ran out of closet with his hands still tied behind his back. He demanded to know what was going on but Wally just rolled his eyes and put his arms around his new wife who he has never been on a date with in his life.

I might write a sequel to this but people have to request it in my reviews, I want to make sure people actually want to read a sequel.

Of course KNDFANGIRL would be in the sequel so would Ace's mom and more.

Hoagie: How come there is no mention in college in this story?

Me: it would be mentioned in the sequel.

Wally: I go to college

Hoagie: Dude you haven't even graduated because you failed English! I couldn't turn in my homework I ate it cos my teacher said it was a piece of cake. – she lied

Wally: Me? Fail English! …. That's unpossible!

Hoagie: Dude you make me feel so smart around you

Wally: whoa dude I'm married!

Hoagie: You know you are stupid when you're riding a horse and it's head is on the wrong end!

Wally: I went on a horse like that! Remember? It was so freaky I suggested that man take it to the believe it or not place but he just made me get my head examined. They didn't find anything though

Hoagie: I'll bet!

Wally: I am a member of NAPWDLA…National Association of People Who Don't like Abbreviations.

Me: Review and request a sequel if you want one!


End file.
